kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser
Bowser, also known as King Koopa, is the archenemy of Mario and Luigi as well as Ryan, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Stan, Simba, Gobo and the rest of the friends. In fact, in the "Kids World's Adventures" series, he is the big bad. He is very good friends with Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, and is married to the Sailor Moon's Big Bad, Mistress Nine. The Koopa King was also friends with Mewtwo before the later's reformation in Kids World's Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns. Bowser first appeared in Kids World's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, talking with Giovanni's distorted voice. He later appears in Kids World vs. Hook as an assistant to Captain Hook, and then in Kids World's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith as one of the surviving Separatists. Bowser continued his battle against Pooh in Kids World's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi as an assistant to the recently activated Darth Vader, during then he along with his family and Team Rocket hold Luke Skywalker and Ryan, Pooh and the rest of their friends, but were then defeated and trapped in Mewtwo's ghost trap. Bowser returned to aid Ben Ravencroft in Kids World's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. He was mentioned in Ryan Mitchell & The Gang Meets Tarzan, as having recruited Clayton to bring him gorillas as sacrifices to his ever-growing hunger. His name was also mentioned by the Coachman in Ryan Mitchell & The Gang Meets Pinocchio where the Coachman was thinking about given the donkeys to him. After the Kids World Star Wars Mini-series ended, Bowser teamed up with Divatox to try to bring upon the end of the world yet again with the help of his brother, Maligore. Bowser and Maligore were defeated, which forced the koopa king to ally himself with the Joker in order to help Shredder defeat the TMNT. He and his family made a cameo in Kids World's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. In Kids World's Adventures of Cool Runnings, He and family along with Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic have become good guys for one time and joined Ryan, Pooh, Ash, Stan and the rest of their friends to win the Winter Olympics, but they soon left the celebration so quickly. Bowser and his family were then seen in Ryan Mitchell & The Gang Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest, along his son's girlfriend, Ranamon, where they team up with Hexxus to help destroy Pooh and friends, along with FernGully, but end up being blown away by Calmaramon's out-of-controlled Titanic Tempest attack. The four returned once again in Ryan Mitchell & The Gang Meets Inspector Gadget, teaming up with Dr. Claw, but they were soon defeated and had to escape through a warp hole, leaving Claw to go to jail. However, with the recent debut of Aisling, Bowser has discovered that she will be the supposed chosen one who's main goal in life will be to just help Pooh in his adventures. As a result, Bowser appeared in Kids World's Adventures of Happily Ever After to band up with the Disney/Non-Disney villains. He later hired Dr. Facilier to capture Ryan, Pooh Bear and bring him to the evil koopa king in Ryan Mitchell & The Gang Meets The Princess and the Frog, and appeared in Kids World In Fantasmic!, Kids World's Adventures of Epic Mickey and Ryan says Hocus Pocus and will appear again in Kids World's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz, Ryan Mitchell & The Gang Meets The Warriors of Virtue, Kids World's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Kids World's Adventures of Muppet Treasure Island, Kids World's Adventures of The Muppets, Kids World's Adventures of Rock and Rule, Ryan Mitchell & The Gang Meets Tron, and Kids World's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad.'' He also appeared alone in the Kids World films, ''Kids World's Adventures of The Nutcracker Prince, and lots more Kids World's Adventures Series. and soon, he will be face-to-face with Kids World's magical allies: Bloom and her friends. Trivia *Bowser will face the Peanuts Gang in Kids World's Adventures Series. Gallery Bowser Koopa..jpg|Bowser Koopa.|link=Bowser Koopa. Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.jpg|Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Brawl|link=Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bowser King of Koopas.jpg|Bowser King of Koopas|link=Bowser King of Koopas Category:VILLAINS Category:Leader of The Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Kids World's Adventures villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Monsters Category:Bullies Category:Manly villains Category:Characters Category:Fathers Category:Kings Category:Demons Category:Husbands Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros.